witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher 2 potions
The potions in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings are different from The Witcher. They can no longer be consumed at any time and will last for a far shorter time than before. To drink a potion, you must first enter the Meditate menu (not available during combat) and and select the Drink Potion option. You can then select up to 3 potions to consume. After exiting the meditation menu, the potions are immediately in effect. They are best to be consumed just before a fight. | Allows seeing in total darkness and through walls. Decreases damage dealt. | align="center" | 5 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Healing brew || Healing brew | 4 | Accelerates vitality regeneration | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Gadwall || Gadwall | 5 | Increases vitality regeneration at the expense of vigor and damage dealt. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 40 |- | 32px|center|Tawny owl || Tawny owl | 4 | Increases vigor regeneration. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Wolf || Wolf | 3 | Increases chance of causing critical effects, for Igni incineration and for Aard knockdown. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Rook || Rook | 3 | Increases sword damage. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Swallow || Swallow | 3 | Increases vitality regeneration. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Golden oriole || Golden oriole | 3 | Increases all resistances. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Tiara || Tiara | 3 | Decreases vigor loss when blocking at the expense of vitality and damage dealt. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 40 |- | 32px|center|Stammelford's Philtre || Stammelford's Philtre | 4 | Increases Sign power at the cost of vitality. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 30 |- | 32px|center|Maribor forest || Maribor forest | 4 | Increases vigor at the expense of vitality and chance of causing critical effect. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 40 |- | 32px|center|Lapwing || Lapwing | 4 | Considerably increases vigor regeneration at the expense of vitality and resistances. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 40 |- | 32px|center|Virga || Virga | 3 | Increases damage reduction at the expense of resistances and chance of causing critical effects. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 30 |- | 32px|center|White Raffard's decoction || White Rafford's decoction | 4 | Increases vitality at the expense of damage dealt. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 50 |-valign="center" | align="center" | || Brock | 4 | Significantly increase chance of causing critical effects while reducing all resistances. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 50 |- | 32px|center|Petri's philtre || Petri's philtre | 3 | Increases Sign damage. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 50 |- | 32px|center|Thunderbolt || Thunderbolt | 3 | Significantly increases damage dealt at the expense of Vitality and its regeneration. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 50 |- | 32px|center|Mongoose || Mongoose | 3 | Provides protection from the Kayran's toxic mucus. | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Visionary's potion || Visionary's potion | unknown | Increases Vigor and Vitality regeneration, and induces visions. | align="center" | 5 min | align="center" | 50 |- | 32px|center|Anabolic steroids || Anabolic steroids | unknown | Allows Geralt to defeat the Mighty Numa at arm wrestling | align="center" | 2 min | align="center" | 50 |} Potions Potions Category:The Witcher 2 potions The Witcher 2 de:The Witcher 2 Tränke fr:Potions dans The Witcher 2 it:The Witcher 2 pozioni